En la tierra del Avatar
by maritza chan
Summary: Camino a Marte Zechs y Noin sufren un accidente que los lleva hacia una tierra misteriosa y lejos de todo lo conocido por ellos. ¿Cómo reaccionarian en un mundo tan diferente? 6x9. *Disclaimer: la imagen no me pertenece*


**Los personajes de Gundam Wing y Avatar no me pertenecen** por más que me gusten Zechs y Zuko.

Este fic me vino a la mente de reppente y decidí, ¿Por qué no? Por el momento pienso describir los sucesos ocurridos dentro de un período en el Zechs y Noin terminan en el mundo del avatar.

* * *

Era el año 197 después de la colonia. Zechs y Noin se encontraban viajando hacia Marte luego de haber realizado una última parada en la más lejanas de las colonias para abastecerse de combustible y los alimentos que necesitarían por el largo viaje, después de todo no podían permitirse entrar en un estado de hibernación, no confiaban que fuera seguro por el momento viajar de esa manera.

El transbordador era lo suficientemente grande para ellos dos. Contaban un área para mantenerse ejercitados, una pequeña habitación con sus escazas pertenencias y un área de almacenamiento. A pesar de todo, aquellos fueron unos días felices. Estaban los dos juntos y ya ella no tendría que seguir contando los días para volverlo a ver. Durante la primera parte del viaje, viajando entre las colonias, las cosas entre ellos habían seguido su rumbo normal, pero ahora en el confinamiento absoluto de la nave se sentían extraños.

Cierto que dormían juntos desde que se marcharon de la Tierra para bien, pero compartir las 24 horas del día sólo ellos dos resultaba un tanto extraño. No habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos desde que habían sido reclutas y estaban en la academia, pero a la misma vez era confortante saber que a pesar de todo lo pasado ahí estaba, camino a una "nueva" vida en Marte.

Uno de aquellos tantos días de viaje, justo en la mitad de la trayectoria, lo inesperado sucedió. Despertaron temprano, si se guiaban por el reloj con el horario del reino de Sanc, hicieron el amor, una ducha, y mientras Noin preparaba café con tostadas para un ligero desayuno, sonó la alarma y corrió a la cabina. Zechs estaba tras el volante revisando los paneles y le advirtió que una ráfaga solar se avecinaba. Aquella no era la estación de tales eventos y se pusieron a preparar lo mejor posible su nave para la embestida del evento.

Pronto las lecturas anunciaron que estaban siendo golpeados por la ráfaga y en un evento de esa materia en realidad no sentirían nada, pues estas ráfagas eran compuestas de partículas sub atómicas. Pero no esta vez. El transbordador comenzó a mecerse, los paneles de lectura comenzaron a fallar y ambos tuvieron que pasar al control manual de la nave. Estaban perdiendo el mapa de navegación y el sistema de comunicación. De seguir así quedarían varados en la nada. La nave comenzó a girar y no podían estabilizarla y frente a ellos, entre las partículas traídas por las ráfagas vieron una nube extraña en su dirección. Las alarmas estaban todas encendidas, el transbordador no respondía a ningún comando y sin poder evitarlo fueron envueltos por la extraña nube.

Una luz brillante hizo que ella volviera en sí. Su cuerpo le dolía y de repente recordó los últimos sucesos antes de que cayera en la nada. Despertó incorporándose para caer de nuevo sentada. Su cabeza daba vueltas.

- Noin – oyó que le llamaba la familiar voz de Zechs y se sintió algo más tranquila

- Mm siento como si tuviera una resaca – respondió Noin. Una mano frente ella le ayudó a incorporarse - ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó siendo consciente de que no estaban en el transbordador y mucho menos en el espacio

- No lo sé. Lo último que recuerdo es la ráfaga solar que nos embistió

- Yo también.

Estaban en el claro de un bosque, demasiado natural para ser una colonia. Explorando sus alrededores descubrieron que no había rastro alguno de su transbordador o partes de este. Ellos ni siquiera estaban vestidos con sus trajes espaciales, pues la tormenta los había tomado por sorpresas y andaban en pantalones y chamarras. Caminaron un buen tiempo en silencio explorando el área. El sol estaba cerca del cenit y ambos habían conseguido algunas frutas para comer, y aunque podían pasar un buen tiempo sin comer, sería mejor hacerlo ahora que tenían alimentos disponibles ya que ni siquiera habían desayunado. Estaban en la orilla de un lago y decidieron rodearle seguros de encontrar personas cerca de una masa de agua.

El sol había comenzado a descender cuando por fin llegaron a lo que parecía un camino.

- Pronto anochecerá, creo que deberíamos seguir – sugirió Zechs

- No creo. Debemos hacer un campamento para pasar la noche antes de seguir. No sabemos si quiera si encontraremos una ciudad si seguimos este rumbo. – razonó Noin. Zechs suspiró, no le quedaba más de otra.

Estaban buscando materiales para hacerse de un techo y conversando sobre lo extraño del lugar cuando oyeron paso. Por hábito se ocultaron y miraron quien era que cursaba por aquel camino. Para su sorpresa era un señor mayor montado en el animal más extraño que habían visto en su vida. De repente el viejo se detuvo

- Sé que están ahí, y no creo que emboscar a un señor tan viejo como yo sea de buena educación – dijo. Noin salió detrás de un árbol dejándose ver con las palmas visibles

- No pensábamos atacarle señor – dijo ella. Zechs se había movido a un lugar visible mientras el sol se ocultaba rápidamente dándole a todo un brillo dorado sobrenatural. El señor parecía muy sorprendido por la presencia de ellos dos

- Ya veo que son forasteros de muy lejanas tierras ¿Se han perdido?

- Sí, eso creemos – le respondió ella – ¿Nos podría decir dónde estamos y que tan lejos se encuentra la próxima ciudad?

- Estamos en las orillas del lago Laogai y este camino lleva hacia Ba Sing Se, capital del reino Tierra – dijo y al ver la expresión de desconcierto de los dos forasteros supuso que había un gran acertijo detrás de ellos

- ¿Ba Sing Se? – preguntó Zechs. Él había estado por casi todas las partes del mundo y conocía muy bien la geografía de la Tierra y definitivamente ese no era el nombre de alguna de sus ciudades y mucho menos un lugar llamado reino Tierra

- Si quieren les puedo llevar – dijo el anciano – mi nombre es Iroh, tengo una casa de té en el ciudad y les podría dar alojamiento. Zechs y Noin intercambiaron miradas. El señor se veía bastante mayor, pero estaba bien constituido y ciertamente llevaba un cargamento en su extraño animal, pero era la mejor oferta que tenían y tal vez podrían conocer de esa manera en dónde se encontraban.

Ellos aceptaron y siguieron el resto del camino a Iroh hasta un gran muro de una ciudad, donde el viejo logró entrarlos sin necesidad de documentos y les llevó hasta su casa bajo la capa protectora de la noche.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció?


End file.
